


Dr. Feel Good

by Mini_Goat, Missalice1990, Norse_Shadows



Series: The House that Jack Built [3]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Stargate, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalice1990/pseuds/Missalice1990, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norse_Shadows/pseuds/Norse_Shadows
Summary: THTJB John has known Liz casually through school for a while now and always liked her but their new jobs were leading to some interesting new developments





	Dr. Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> John just wanted to treat Liz to dinner. Is that so hard?

**Dr. Feel Good**

“Hey you.” John said with a smile. Liz had come in with her training doctor to assess the victim of domestic violence he’d brought in while his TO carted her garbage ex off to the pokey. He was waiting outside the examining room.

“Good to see you John. I didn’t know you’d gotten a spot on the force already. Done with your FSBA already?”

“Not yet but the good leaders of the Colorado Springs police department apparently liked what they saw on my transcripts and offered to help me pay for the rest of my degree because they want me to take more bio classes and get an MS in chemistry. You are currently looking at probie officer Sheppard.”

Liz’s eyes shifted from gold to green. “So you got through training all right then?”

“With flying colors doc.” He grinned. “You would know that if you were ever home.” He reminded her gently.

“I know, I’m sorry, we never hang out any more except for Viking night and I missed the last two.”

“All work and no play makes a dull Dr. Weir.”

“And a tired one.” She admitted.

“Poor Lizzy. Do you need a back rub?”

“I might.” She admitted.

He pulled her into an affectionate hug. “What time is your shift over? I’ll buy you dinner.”

“Since when do you have money?” she asked laughing with her arms around her waist.

“I’ll eat ramen for a month but I’ll still buy you dinner.” He plopped an affectionate kiss on the top of her dark hair.” I better get going before my TO skins me alive.” He admitted.

“Ok, see you later John.” She said with a smile and went back to work.

* * *

The first time John tried to take Liz to dinner she got paged to go back to work before the appetizers came. John canceled the dinner order and paid for their drinks to a sympathetic waitress that looked at him with the pity one reserves for the poor guy whose date left for the bathroom and never came back.

The second time his TO called him in for a second shift during a flu outbreak in the precinct that left the force short staffed. How he managed to not catch what was going around was beyond him. Half their apartment complex had it too. Jack and Teal’c had been deputized by Janet to baby sit the contingent of sick students. House rule, though unspoken was unless you wanted to be left alone you left your apartment door unlocked as the front entry had an atrium you needed a key to both locks to use and a key code for the side entry where the work shed and green space was. Students liked the building for its security and more than three quarters of the residents were single women for that reason.

The third time she called him on his way to the restaurant and John assured him it was fine, they could reschedule.

John drummed his thumbs on his steering wheel for a moment then came to a decision. Changing direction he headed to Sandy’s and stood at the takeout counter ordering burgers, rings and pie. A group of Mountain Springs students in letter jackets sat at the far table causing an occasional ruckus. “Is it always like that?”

“Thursday is game night, the kids come here because they are starving and the food is pretty cheap.” The brunette waitress whose name tag read CeeCee told him with a grin. “Here’s your food officer.” She said a few moments later to John who was in uniform.

“Still a probie.” He said in amusement.

“Ah, step and fetch it huh?” She laughed.

“For a change nope, a buddy of mine is becoming a doctor and every time we try to go out for dinner they get a call to come in or I do.” He said with a small grin that made her duck her head.

“Well I hope your doctor friend enjoys his food.”

“Thanks for being quick.” He told her and left.

* * *

John had quickly realized his uniform got him anywhere in the hospital he wanted to be with no questions asked. Part of him was horrified because what if he was an ax murderer in a disguise but not a big enough part to stop him from taking advantage of the situation to skulk through the ER trying to find Liz.

When he was about to give up he saw a familiar shock of sable hair bob around a corner and chased after her.

“Jesus John you scared the shit out of me!” She said while elbowing him in the side affectionately.

“Sorry. I’ve been trying to catch you for fifteen minutes. You move fast.” He admitted.

“I have to with this job. Wacha got in the bag?”

“Oh. This little bag here?” He said holding it up and slightly away. “I figured we keep getting called away from dinner so I’d bring dinner to you. When’s your break?”

“You brought me dinner?” she asked and her eyes swirled green and gold.

His eyes twinkling John grinned. “I brought you dinner. What do I get for it?”

“My undying gratitude?” She suggested.

“Oh I think I deserve more than a little gratitude. I haven’t seen you eat a proper meal in weeks.” He admonished her.

“I have a break in twenty minutes. I know the food will be cold but meet me in the staff cafeteria on three. It’s next to the phlebotomy lab so you can’t miss it.” And entirely impulsively Liz grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him down to her height. She’d meant to kiss him on the cheek but John was so startled by her maneuver that he turned his head to say what and her mouth landed squarely on his.

Their lips lingered a moment before she pulled away and looked startled into his hazel eyes that were now tinged with the softest blue-green. Liz coughed a little in embarrassment. “I ah… I have to go. See you in twenty.” And with that she disappeared around the corner and John stared after her wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

Liz was a solid fifteen minutes late for their dinner that was now entirely cold. Fortunately the break area had a bank of microwaves and the burgers and onion rings while not as nice as fresh were once again edible.

By tacit unspoken agreement they decided to just not discuss their accidental kiss. Liz had all but fled and John had no idea what to make of the confusing buzz he’d felt for one of his best friends.

They sat and talked about their new job duties for half an hour until Liz had to go back on duty.

“Hey, I’ll see you Friday for Viking night if I’m still off.” Liz told him.

“Ok Lizzy Butt, don’t be a stranger.” He said grinning trying to get her to laugh. She looked so tired.

Liz’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “Sure thing nerd.” She replied and headed out to her next round.

John cleaned up the wrappers and uneaten food lost in thought. The kisses they had exchanged over the last couple years had been friendly smacks on the cheek or top of the head. Never once had their lips made contact and now John was finding himself wondering what if he’d actually kissed her. Would she have responded? Would the confusing buzz of attraction he felt have blossomed into desire?

John firmed his mouth. Liz was now one of his best friends. Sleeping with her would be a huge mistake that would ruin their friendship. He put the idea out of his head as he tossed the crumpled wrappers in the trash on his way out.


End file.
